The Return of Discord
by Bronyzackwrath123
Summary: After a fog appears in Ponyville and a mysterious pony shows up in the everfree forest with a message, can the mane 6 stop discord once and for all. my first fanfic rated M for later violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Discord Ch. 1

It was a hot sunny day in Ponyville; Everypony was going about their daily routines. Around noon this dark heavy fog started to roll in.

"Hmm, this is strange; I wonder where this fog is coming from. It's like no fog I have ever seen before."

Everypony was a little scared except for Fluttershy who then ran into her house. It seemed to be coming from the Everfree Forest so Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack went to see what could be causing it. After they got to the edge of the Forest there was a huge bang that sounded like thunder that came from deep inside the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie wanted to go and investigate that noise but Twilight and Applejack wanted to get Rarity and hopefully Fluttershy.

"Ok then, you go get the other two. Me and Dashie here will go ahead a little and see if we can't find Zecora."

After an hour of searching Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie found Zecora who was on her way to find out the cause of all this commotion.

"Hey Zecora, do you have any idea what this could be?"

"No, I have never seen or heard anything like this before."

So they walk into the forest even father to find somepony lying on the ground, motionless.

"Who is that?"

"I… I have no I idea. This isn't anypony I know."

Zecora and the two ponies took the mysterious pony to Zecora's house. After an hour Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack entered the house.

"I somehow knew you two would be here." Twilight said

"Whoa, whose that pony over there, Zecora?"

"That's the stallion we found around the area where the noises and fog were coming from." Another hour passed before the pony started waking up. Everypony looked over in relief. After he fully woken up he seemed to be scared and confused.

"Why were you out in the forest huh? And are you the one wh-." Rainbow dash was interrupted

"Settle down there partner he doesn't know anymore then we do, I hope."

"Where… Where am I?"

"You're in my house child."

"How did I get here?"

"I don't know, but all we know is that you were in the Everfree forest. What is your name?"

"My name… my name is Sprywing, I can barely remember anything. All I know is I was sent here to deliver a message."

"Really now let's hear it then hotshot."

"Rainbow Dash, Be nice he just came too, have some more patience."

"Okay, the message is 'Tomorrow is the day of reckoning, for when I return', But I don't remember who gave it to me"

"I think it's time for us to get back to Ponyville we still have a lot to do for tomorrow, It's the anniversary of when we defeated discord."

The ponies leave for Ponyville while Sprywing stayed at Zecora's house to rest.

"Wait did they say discord?"

"Yeah why"

"I think that's who is sent the message."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

"Well if it really was discord how can he send you the message, he has been imprisoned from almost a year now"

"I have no idea, is it possible for him to communicate with me from wherever he is?"

"Well if it is true we have to warn everypony to prepare in case he attacks again."

So Zecora and Sprywing leave to Ponyville, but even more trouble is brewing just deeper inside the Everfree forest. There is a strange unicorn that has the statue of discord. There was a fake one were the original was

"Ha, finally it is all set up. Just a few more hours and the process will be complete and discord shall be free once more and this time he'll have a new pony with him, ME, DJX, MUHAHAHA… and I'm talking to myself again."

When Twilight and the rest of the gang get back to Ponyville, everypony is already getting ready for the celebration tomorrow.

"Do you guys think that message has anything to do with discord?"

"Ah, don't be scared Twilight there is no way discord can get out even with help."

"Well the only way is that a really powerful unicorn knows the secret way to get him out then that would mean trouble, but even Princess Celestia doesn't know the spell so…"

"I think that's enough Pinkie, Y'all are scaring Fluttershy… again."

"Well they would have to have the statue to free him and the statue is right th… OH MY GOSH! The statue is crooked."

"Don't touch it, Pinkie; you don't want to knock it over now would you"

"Come down girls, even if discord came back we would have the Elements of Harmony"

"Yeah, probably ol' discord would have forgotten about them and would kick his ass like last time."

Then they hear something coming out the forest. It was just Zecora and Sprywing

"Children wait up. We have important news!"

"What is it Zecora."

Zecora tries to speak but is winded from the running so Sprywing speaks instead.

"I believe that the message was told to me by discord himself, or at least some form of him."

"Hmm, I knew you were bad, he might be working for discord and just playing dumb."

"Rainbow dash, if he was working for discord, then why would he tell us discord was going to attack?"

"Oh yeah, well it doesn't make him any less suspicious."

"Sorry about that Sprywing, she doesn't like it when somepony is suspicious about something like this."

That night back in the Everfree forest, DJX was finishing up the spell and preparing to unless chaos all across Equestria.

"Yes finally it is finished, RISE DISCORD BE FREE ONCE AGAIN."

Then in a huge shockwave of smoke and sound, Discord appears in front of the pony.

"Ah I see my loyal subject released me. Good job DJ."

"Thank you, hopefully the other one has delivered the message they won't expect you and me destroying all of…"

"Wait, YOU think you are going to help ME. That is the most fucking stupid plan I have ever heard. All you are good at is summoning me. There is no way in hell you can help me."

"I am more powerful then you will ever be. All you are good at is creating chaos that doesn't hurt anything, AND you were defeated by 6 ponies you have the most pathetic being I have ever heard of."

"YOU DARE TALK BACK TO YOUR MASTER, FOR THAT YOU SHALL BURN IN HELL."

Discord shot a HUGE energy at DJX who, unfortunately, failed to block the spell and hits him. After the smoke clears up there is nothing left of him but a pool of blood.

"I knew I was stronger than that pest. I'll take the night to my advantage and rest a little before I show up for my party."

Back at Ponyville the mane 6 and Sprywing go back to their houses.

"Hey Sprywing, you can sleepover at my house, think of it as a way of saying sorry to you for earlier."

"Okay, Rainbow Dash, How about a race then. You, me to your house?"

"HA, I could beat you in a second I AM the fastest flyer in all of Equestria you should know."

"Hm, I highly doubt that. Maybe you WERE the fastest but now I am."

"Okay then, how about a friendly wager. If I win, and I know I will, you are my slave for the next day, and if you win I can't doubt you ever again."

"Deal"

Once the race started Rainbow Dash and Sprywing took off in a flash. They seemed to be the same speed, until Sprywing actually tried to win. He took off so fast Rainbow Dash could barely see him. When she got to her house he was already there, barely winded.

"That was fun. So I guess that means I win."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"How… How did you beat me?"

"Oh, I don't really have a clue. I can't remember who taught me how to fly that fast. I mean, it really isn't that difficult. I'm not much of a teacher but if you want I can show you how to fly faster, that is, if you are willing to learn."

"I don't want to learn from anyone, I can teach myself perfectly fine."

So the night passed just like any other except with the constant fear that discord might return, especially for Fluttershy. It wasn't long before morning came and everypony woke up and started getting ready for the celebration.

"WOHOO, ITS PARTY TIME EVERYPONY"

"Pinkie settle down we should keep a watch out for discord in case he actually comes."

"Oki doki loki. I'll stay here and eat these cupcakes yum."

"AH, fine you stay here and watch the… um... the cupcakes I guess we'll go look around. Hey, were is Rarity anyway, I'll bet she is still home sleeping."

"Where should we keep watch twilight?"

"Well you, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy can keep watch from the sky. Rarity and I will guard around the edge of the forest, and Applejack and Pinkie will stay in town to warn everypony if anything happens."

An hour passes and nopony has seen even a single sign of discord. It wasn't until the party started to end that the same thick fog rolled in again.

"Wow, this doesn't seem suspicious in anyway"

"Yes it does silly it's the same fog from before"

"Yes Pinkie we know, we have to get everypony out of here."

"What and miss out on MY party, that's seems kind of rude."

"It's discord EVERYPONY RUN!"

"Pinkie get everypony to safety, the rest of us will keep discord distracted."

"Now that doesn't seem like a nice thing to do to your guest of honor. Now if you'll get everything set up we can really have some fun."

"Forget it discord you can't destroyed Ponyville again, we won't let you."

"Ahh, Spry, how have you been, seems that you forgot everything I guess, unfortunately, that side effect worked."

"What are you talking about? What did you do to me? I want answers NOW!"

"Hmm, let's see here I took control over your mind and then gave you the message and finally left you in the woods."

"How could you do that to him?"

"Easy, I'm discord. I can't believe it spry; you are trying to defeat me. It's these ponies that need to be taught a lesson."

"Don't listen to him Sprywing, he is just trying to confuse you."

"Come help me Spry and we will rule over Ponyville for all of eternity. Also I made sure that the elements of harmony are in a safe spot and I'm not telling you where they are."

"Well we won't need your advice I already know where they are."

"HA, I am the only one who knows where they are. You can't fool me. If you're so smart then tell ME then."

"Hmm, they are in Fluttershy's house."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

At that moment Pinkie and Rarity ran off to fetch the elements and discord didn't really notice them much

"Well I suspected as much, you are so predictable Discord I think you are losing your touch. Whoa I remember that, sweet!"

"I don't have time for this I think I'll skip the party and just create some chaos here, it will take you the rest of the night to find those elements."

At that moment, before anypony could stop him, Discord disappeared along with more of the same fog as before.

"Wow how did you know where the elements of harmony were spry?"

"I have no Idea Twilight, I guess I just remembered his old tactics of where he hides everything in the least obvious area. It takes knowing what he does for a while before you learn what he can do."

"Wait how long have you known Discord?"

"Uhh… I don't know, as long as I can remember. Why?"

"Did you have anything to do with him coming back at all the first time."

"No I didn't. Now I think you should stop trying to blame everything on me. Even if I did do anything to help Discord I most likely was being controlled by him and had no intention of doing any of it."

"Whoa there, settle down sugercube we were just wondering."

"Well stop wondering or else it will get you in nothing but trouble!"

Sprywing flew off at amazing speed to somewhere in town. He stopped and he deicide, without his help, Pinkie and Rarity would never find those things. When he got to Fluttershy's house it was almost midnight.

"Ahh I hope I can find those fast so I can get some sleep."

As he enters the destroyed house he instantly feels extreme power coming from the attic or roof.

"HOLY SHIT that's amazing power."

"What is it darling is it the elements? We have trashed this place and can't find them."

"I guess it is, I have never felt power like this before. It is coming from the roof or attic."

"I'll go check the attic you two stay here I won't be long."

And with that Pinkie ran up the stairs into the attic.

"I FOUND THEM, I FOUND THEM!"

"Well bring them down here so we can start cleaning up this house."

"Oh I believe I can do that."

At that moment Sprywing started glowing and in that moment the entire house was engulfed in a huge white light. The three ponies blacked out and when they woke up, it was 3:00 in the morning and the house looked cleaner than ever before. The elements were still in the box Pinkie had near her. So at least they weren't cleaned up with the rest of the house.

"WH- What just HAPPENED!"

"I don't know, feeling the power of the elements must have done something to me. If I can do this I wonder what else, if anything, I can do."


End file.
